


Being Forward

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Jasmine Oil, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri has a very sex crazed side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Coming around to do banner work is apparently on the bottom part of the to do list for Y/n and Yuri, especially when Jasmine oil is involved.





	Being Forward

It was nearing festival time for the Literature club and each of its members had something to do in preparation, well everyone but Y/n. The lone male of the club didn't have any specialties that would play any key roll for the club's involvement at the festival which led him to needing to assist one of the others in what they were doing. He only had two options really of either Natsuki with baking, or Yuri with the banner work and due to him not knowing much in the arts of baking his choice was to help the latter of the two.

Y/n was at his house just waiting on Yuri's arrival who ,despite Y/n's insistence of him helping, was adamant on bringing everything herself, promising to be at his house by 11 o'clock. Surprisingly she arrived the second it turned 11 and after the shock of her punctuality, Y/n led her upstairs to his room to work as that way he won't get his head chewed off by his parents for the mess.

As well as the equipment for the banner making, Yuri also brought some fragrances which she reasoned to help her work at home as the scent was something she found relaxing and Y/n had no qualms with that and allowed her to set it up and the automatic timer. The two had started to work on the banner with Yuri being in charge of the lettering due to her immaculate handwriting ,which Y/n openly admitted was better than his, as well as even writing in cursive to fit the theme of Literature, Y/n was left with the colouring job as he filled in the large letters Yuri drew. He made a point to use a variety of different paints to make the banner stand out more, he must have been immersed in the task as when the fragrance dispenser went off Y/n jumped and flicked the brush he had. The paint splatter on Yuri's face and neck leading to Y/n quickly and repeatedly apologising, he stood up to go fetch a towel for Yuri but before he left he took a whiff of the fragrance she brought. It really did have a nice smell, a familiar one also. He didn't ponder on that though as he went for the towel.

When Y/n returned he sat across from Yuri and used the towel to wipe off the paint, he brushed it on her face before going to her neck only for Yuri to close her hand over his. She let out a hum as she leaned against the towel enjoying the warmth it hand from the water whisky closing her eyes, Y/n was initially surprised but then took note of how beautiful Yuri was. Her clothing of choice also stood her out as the jumper and leggings gave her an adorable appearances, he didn't notice he was staring. Yuri opened her eyes as the dispenser went off again locking gaze with Y/n before leaning closer, the gap between them vanished as she kissed the boy before her but quickly pulled back. "I'm so sorry" she quickly apologised before falling into a panic, "I shouldn't have, I never meant, I it was the jasmine oil" she sputtered out finishing with naming the fragrance. "Jasmine oil" Y/n thought to himself as he recognised the name, yes it was a nice smelling fragrance but, "isn't that an Aphrodisiac?" He questioned and Yuri turned bright red.

"Well yes, but I use it to relax I swear" she defended with Y/n trying to calm her down, he wasn't doing very good. "I just got so flustered for a moment, the oil just set me off with the urge to kiss you" she quickly said before Y/n placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yuri calm down" he spoke softly finally easing the purple haired female who took a deep breath to calm. "I'm sorry Y/n" she apologised looking down, "I really do use it to relax, I thought it would make a calm atmosphere" she contend looking up again to meet Y/n's gaze once more feeling her heart going Doki Doki. "I like you Y/n, I wanted it to be calm but I think my idea to bring the oil was clouded, was I being too forward? I'm always being too forward, that's why I don't have many friends" her speech was speeding up again but grew shaky. That was a catalyst for Y/n's next actions. He kissed Yuri.

When he pulled back he saw Yuri's eyes opening again, "I like you too Yuri" he spoke with a smile that mirrored in the female's face, "plus, I don't know if it's the Jasmine speaking, but I prefer being forward than staying behind" he said before again kissing her, this time more deeper. "My hearts hammering" Yuri thought to herself but didn't stop herself from leaning in to the kiss, her eyes closed as she pushed against Y/n who in turn wrapped his arms around her waist pushing against her. He laid her onto the floor where they were working before pulling back as the oil was dispensed again with both taking a whiff before Yuri spoke quietly and with blushing cheeks shining, "you're poking against me". Y/n leaned closer to her again "do you want to" he asked quickly being responded to with a nod. He pulled back scooping Yuri up and laid her onto his bed moving on top of her, things were getting heated very fast.

Their lips clashed violently as their hands roamed each other holding the other close before Y/n leaned into Yuri's neck and suckled on the flesh, that made her closer her arms and legs around Y/n and arch herself to his touch before pulling his lips back onto her as she silently thanks the Jasmine oil for its existence. That was when Y/n lifted up Yuri's jumper over her breasts which were bare, no blouse, no shirt, no bra, no nothing, almost as if Yuri planned the whole thing. Y/n looked to her with that mental question. "Was a being too forward?" She asked basically admitting her plan but it didn't deter Y/n as he crashed his lips to hers again "I told you I prefer being forward", his voice had gone low which made him speak in a breath. Yuri shuddered from that,

Y/n's hands groped and kneaded Yuri's breasts as their kiss deepened before suddenly breaking apart as he latched his lips onto the bud of her nipple sucking on it light a baby at the tit of its mother, she moaned as she felt the suction on her breast whilst wrapping her arms over Y/n's head rocking against him as she felt a burning of desire for the male. Y/n broke himself from Yuri's grip before quickly pulling her leggings away showing her moist folds, she was definitely preparing for this, planning like a goddamn criminal mastermind.

The chill of air was met with a warm brush over Yuri's pussy as Y/n started licking her making her hips Buck wildly before she quickly scrambled to change their positions so she was on top and near enough tearing away Y/n's pants and boxers freeing his cock. Yuri engulfed the length in her mouth sucking around it as Y/n pulled her hips down for him to resume his actions of licking Yuri's folds, both moaning from the pleasurable warmth of each other's mouths. Yuri's bobbing was rapid as she was letting lust and desire take over her entire body, losing control as she just wanted Y/n right now, the male's actions weren't helping with her arousal levels as his tongue invaded her pussy to get a deeper access to her most sensitive of spots. That was when Yuri lifted her head of the length she had in her mouth and spat on the tip before using her hands to spread it around, "oh I can't wait to have this inside me" she spoke with a demeanour completely opposite of her calm, collected and almost shy one. She was acting so depraved. "It's so big and thick, when you fuck me I'll go numb" she spoke looking back to Y/n as she jerked him off.

The burning in her lower areas had rose too suddenly as Yuri pushed against Y/n's lips as she deep throated his entire cock into her mouth as they were both forced to their climaxes. Yuri gulped down Y/n's cum quickly before moving herself to mount him, straddling him as her hands splayed across his shirt cladded chest. The look in her eye was almost crazed, glazed with desire as she moved up over the pole she wanted so badly and slammed down ignoring any pain of her virginity being taken, her eyes flickered as her grin rose. Where had the old Yuri gone? Neither of the two cared to search.

The dispenser went off again as Yuri started to ride Y/n's lap, bouncing her hips with no waste of time as her eyes stared down at the boy she lusted for, the boy she would say she loved as she bounced her hips quickly. Y/n started thrusting as well. His hips bucking to meet Yuri's as his hands gripped both of her breasts kneading them and pinching the tips as Yuri moaned with no restraint, she wanted a good fuck and by God she was getting one alright. There was no care to hold back as if the sex had gone to her head already, "yes Y/n, oh yes fuck me more, like that" she moaned as she bounced her hips rapidly to meet Y/n's thrusts so he would go deeper inside of her. "You're cock is amazing, I love having it fuck me", this Yuri was driven by lust and a very questionable definition of love for Y/n as she rode him more and more, said male pulled Yuri down to him for their lips to meet again in a heated lock that pitted their tongues against each other in a battle for dominance that neither had hopes to win.

That was when Y/n sat up wrapping one arm around Yuri's back as the other laid flat on the bed as he bucked up into her rapidly making the purple haired female bounce wildly as she cried out "fuck me until I cum!", absolutely lost with restraint and Y/n was going to give it to her. Both of his arms held Yuri as he fucked her before she closed her grips around him tightly as she came with a large smile, if it could be called that. Y/n was quick to follow as shot a load of cum into Yuri's pussy but neither of them were ready to finish just yet.

Yuri lifted herself from Y/n and turned away laying on her stomach prone as she placed a hand on her ass looking to Y/n, that gave him the signal he needed as he without hesitation penetrated Yuri again but taking her anal port. Yuri let out a long moan as Y/n started to fuck her again with still no restraint from either of them as she pushed her prone body against his thrusts to get him deeper inside her again, she was completely lost with the desire she held within her for Y/n. From day one of meeting him she wanted him and now she had him taking her from behind , she was in her sense of heaven. "Y/n fuck me with all you have" she looked back to him and got a nod before feeling herself pushed into the bed and she screamed her bliss into the pillow beneath her, she didn't want anyone knocking to interrupt them that was for sure as it would ruin it. Y/n grabbed Yuri's waist bringing her from thought as pulled her into his lap still fucking her as his hands gripped her chest again, kneading her sizeable bust as he leaned to kiss her neck. His groans gave Yuri the idea that he was going to cum and she wasn't going to stop him, she wanted it, anticipated it, craved it. She was sure as hell going to get it"

A final thrust drove Y/n into Yuri making her head fall back with a cry of pleasure as she felt Y/n fill her ass, her tongue fell from her mouth before all her body fell numb. She got what she wanted and finally her senses returned as she fell forward onto the bed with Y/n collapsing on top, the purple haired female looked back with a loving gaze towards Y/n as he smiled stroking her cheek. They shared another kiss though this time it was gentle and tender as if the whole lust driven event was only taken with gentleness, which was surely not the case but still Yuri spoke in her normal voice again "I love you" as Y/n kissed her, still buried inside her "I love you too" he returned. It seems the banner making was going to have to wait.


End file.
